When Friendship Goes Three Ways
by It's-Nothing-Just-A-Wolf
Summary: Nickalaws and Matthew Lush are your roomates and they happen to get a bit too loud one night. You don't take it too well...


When Friendship goes three ways

Just a little Lushlaw imagine.

Authors note: So yes I know that Nick and Matt broke up months ago but I refuse mentally to believe it because I watch them all the time and they make my day better. So here is a little imagine that will make us all feel great.

Disclaimer: This was just how I feel Matt and Nick may have acted while living together, I have no proof that this is how they actually were. I don't own Lushlaw (obviously)

You sighed as your alarm clock went off. You felt exhausted and had a numbing headache. Your roommates and best friends Nick and Matt had been doing their "weekly activities" again. You may love their relationship and think it's freaken adorable but when they keep you up for hours on end you're not really in the mood!

Except the countertop goes all the way around the kitchen area. Your bedroom is on the left just in case you wanted to know.

You slowly and gradually got out of bed trying to set off your headache any more than it already was. You walked into the kitchen and started looking for juice to calm your headache down. Food really wasn't much of an option at the moment, you were too fuzzy in the mind to even think about eating or how your stomach felt. You had to go to work (work is whatever your favorite job is just an FYI).

You were too distracted with pouring your juice to hear the boys come downstairs. You froze as four pairs of arms made their way around your stomach and shoulders. "Hey Y/N" You hear Matt say in his normal happy tone. You stood there for one irritating second trying to get ahold of your anger before you gently pushed them away not saying a word. Which you would have felt bad about had it not been their fault that you were so tired!

You walked around to the other side of the countertop to drink your juice while they both frowned curiously at each other and leaned towards you from the other side. "What's the matter with you?" Matt tried again keeping the same kiddish tone to his voice. You clutched the cup in your hand trying to keep from yelling at the two boys.

You knew you couldn't go on ignoring them the entire day so you decided to get it over it. "I am simply tired." You said trying to keep the explanation short and brief. You noticed Nick had sort of been analyzing you the entire time you and Matthew and talked. His head was cocked sideways and his hair was slightly ruffled wearing a grey t-shirt with shorts, while Matthew was wearing a grey t-shirt and shorts

You had to admit they both looked extremely adorable (curse your attraction to gay guys!). You also knew they were your best friends and that you would never date them especially because of the face you loved their relationship! "Did you go to sleep late?" Nick finally spoke, his voice was laced with something you hadn't heard before…it was a mix of curiosity and determination. You gave him a small smile before nodding your head once silently saying yes. "Well why did you do that?" Matthew asked completely oblivious to the fact you were annoyed.

"Well let's just say it wasn't really my choice." Your voice was tense and laced with irritation. You usually loved Matthews's happy ways and most of the time you appreciated it, today was just not one of those days. "What do you mean? Everyone has a choice. You either go to sleep or you don't." He said it in such a 'Duh!' way that you couldn't help but snap! "Well **maybe** if you two had been a little quieter last night I would have gotten to go bed when I wanted!"…Things got really quiet after that.

"Oh…" While what you said really hadn't been that mean, it was mean for you. Both of the boys had known you for years and they both knew you hardly ever snapped, especially not at them! So even if what you said wasn't really offensive it did make them feel bad. You couldn't take the silence anymore so you chugged your juice down mumbling something about having to go to work before grabbing your keys and slamming the door on your way out.

The whole way to work you couldn't help but feel bad at how you had snapped at the boys. They had been nothing but kind to you since the day they met you and that's how you repay them! You could be such a jerk sometimes! You cringed as the words replayed over and over through your head! 'No no no no! Why couldn't you have just thought before speaking!' You knew the guys hadn't meant to keep you up and honestly if you had asked them to quiet it down they would have immediately along with an apology.

Ok…guilt is not something you handle well. You had been at work for a total of four hours and had gotten close to nothing done. Besides that your headache was only getting worse the longer you tried to do work. You were really tempted to just call it a day and go home. You smiled at the thought of calling that apartment home, calling those two boys family. It was something you hadn't had when you first moved to California. Making friends hadn't been something you were good at in middle school or high school. Nick had befriended you when you happened to end up going to the same college (which of course you both ended up dropping out). You and him immediately became best friends. You met Matthew when you ended up working in the same place. He had been so kind and understanding to you. Something you hadn't experienced in a long time. You immediately decided that you had to be friends.

You smiled as you reminisced thinking back on all those good times you had had with the guys. You ran your hands through your hair as you slowly started to think about how unfair you had been…I mean sure the guys could have been more considerate but it's not like they had purposefully been loud just to bother you. Besides you supposed if you had been doing those activities you wouldn't really be thinking of anyone else besides you and whoever you end up marrying.

Finally the clock ticked seven signaling you could leave! You quickly packed up all of your things and turned the light off in your office before making your way to the closest store you could find. While in Walmart you picked up a bag of sour patches before going to the card section to pick out an I'm sorry card. You quickly made your way home hoping to beat the two and make them a nice apology dinner!

You ran up to the apartment both hands holding either your purse and the gift or some ingredients for dinner (you had stopped at the grocery store to pick up things for their favorite meal, your grandmothers baked chicken with broccoli, green bean casserole, bread, and mashed potatoes…you were really sorry). You unlocked the door pushing it open with your hip and struggling to make it through the door with all of your goodies. You froze in place when the lights turned on and you saw Matt and Nick standing in the kitchen with a huge card that said "We're Sorry!" you could also see they had cleaned the whole house so that you didn't have to!

You stood there mouth wide open…They had done this for you? You couldn't understand or fathom why they would do something so kind when you had been so cruel. You mentally yelled at yourself as you felt the tears come to your eyes (you were really tired). "You guys…" You managed to mumble before you sniffed. They both awed coming over to squish you in between them as they gave you the tightest hug of your life! You looked up at the two (they were a few inches taller than you) and inwardly gasped to see they were teary eyed as well.

"Why did you do this?" They looked at you confused, not turning their head in a way that reminded you of a puppy dog. "Why wouldn't we, we really are sorry Y/N. We were inconsiderate and should have thought about how what we were doing would affect you." You sighed wanting them to not feel bad. "But I should have been more understanding and honestly been grateful that you guys at least show love to each other. Though I personally think you should just go ahead and get married already." You said the last part jokingly making a tipping motion with your hands as though the two options were a scale.

Nick hugged you again saying "I'm just glad you're back to your old self! Remind us never to let you get sleep deprived again!" You laughed hugging him back and then giving Matt a hug as well. When you all had finally hugged the life out of each other they looked at the bags that were still in your hands curiously. "What's that?" Matthew asked in that oh so curious way. You rolled your eyes at how your plans had totally changed, "I had planned to make dinner for you guys and surprise you with it as a sort of apology dinner." You sat the bags down on the table when you suddenly got an idea!

"Well I guess if I can't surprise you with dinner we we'll just have to make it together." They both had as wide of smiles as you did. Things always managed to get messy when the three of you cooked. You determinedly walked into the kitchen pulling out everything you would need. "Alright Nick you start peeling potatoes, Matt you start getting these green bean cans opened and pouring them into this container along with sour cream and these union things. "What are you going to do?" You spoke as you pressed the buttons to preheat the oven "I'm in charge of chicken."

After what seemed like hours (what with all the fun and messes you guys had created) you had a decent looking meal sitting on the table. The three of you stood looking at the table and all the amazing food, you wrapped your arms around the guy's shoulders smiling quite proudly. "You guys I have to say I think we did a fantastic job." They both agreed and the three of you eagerly sat down to eat your food.

Once everything was done and all the dishes were cleaned you all sat down on the couch and turned on a movie. You sighed sinking into the heat that your two best friends provided. Things were as they should be.

Authors note: So I'm not actually sure how accurate any of this is. I hope you liked it and I hope you all have a great week!

-It's Nothing Just A Wolf


End file.
